Look at Me When I Speak
by Jiyuui
Summary: Kenma attempts suicide. Then later a song on the radio tells him something very important.


**I just wanna say, thank you for clicking on "Look at Me When I Speak"!**

 **I wanna give quick warnings,**

 **•Includes terms of rape and sex**

 **•Includes Yoai**

 **•Includes suicidal things**

 **With that said, enjoy!~**

 _Without knowing what I said, without knowing my thoughts. I was already pinned down._

 _"How did this begin?" You may be thinking, well here's what happened. I'll tell you more as some more goes on._

I'm Kenma Kozume. People call me quiet, and weird. I expect this a lot.

This all drived me to depression. So. Now here I am, on a roof. My body only one step away from falling to my death. Funny, isn't it?

I take my last breath. I hold it in as I step forward. I fall. Breathlessly. My memories scattering all around my brain for my death. I don't care what I'll leave behind. Then it goes through me. Kuro's soft smile, telling me everything will be alright. " _I'll be here for you. And damn well if you die, I'll die along with you to murder you in heaven for trying to leave me!_ " That phrase rings through my head. As my vision goes black.

 _Something cold is touching my feet. I look down. Water?_

 _It looks so different. It turns red. It flashes red and blue. I hear sirens. Yelling. Am I imagining things?_

 _I suddenly feel heat. "I'll be here for you. And damn well if you die, I'll die along with you to murder you in heaven for trying to leave me." I hear that soft voice again. He turn back. Black hair. Messy black hair. Soft eyes and a smile. I can't make out the face well... Kuro?_

 _No need to try and identify more, for my vision fades black again._

Kenma! Kenma! You're awake! Thank goodness!!" I hear a familiar voice say, I feel tight wires on my, something on my nose, and something beeping. I'm opening my eyes drowsily. I feel a sharp pain. I jolt awake.

I see Kuro hugging me. I try to say something, but something else hurts me. I look down...

 _Stitches?_

Stitches longer on my arm. Everything seems a blur to me. I remember my dream. I also remember going off a roof. I was attempting suicide. Kuroo starts speaking again, I can't hear him. "Oi! Look at me when I speak!" He lifts my chin up. He takes off the mask on my face. "Kuro...?" I manage to say weakly. I sound like a little kid who got hurt. "Kenma. I'm gonna get the doctor to tell you your okay!" He runs out of the room happily.

 _Did I worry everyone that much?_

 _No. I'm too much of a burden to care about._

A few minutes later, a doctor comes in. "Kenma Kozume. You know what you did there was seriously dangerous and you could've died?" The doctor looks at me sternly. I nod, not saying a word. "For your safety, and to not worry anyone, please do not turn that again. You will be needing to stay here for 1 day to recover from everything. Please take your time to think." He leaves the room. Kuroo walks up to me, a soft smile on his face.

"You knew damn well I'd kill myself too, just to murder you in heaven for leaving me." He pats my head. "I'm gonna go home now. Text me when you get back home." He smiles at me, leaving the room. I sit there, resting my thoughts.

I'm free from the hospital today. They set me free, keeping my word to Kuro, I text him.

 **I'm out of the hospital.**

I'm surprised by an instant text back.

 **Finally! I'm coming to pick you up! Be there in 5 minutes!**

I send an **OK** and close my phone off, I wait outside, touching my arm that has stitches on it. I'm stupid for trying go die. I'd be dragging Kuro down with me too.

A few minutes, Kuro comes. I get in the passenger seat. "How are you doing?" He asks me calmly. "...Fine." He nods. He breathes a sigh of relief and turns the radio on. Immediently a song called 'Fools' turns on.

 **I'm tired, of this place. How people change.**

 **I need time. To replace. What I gave away...**

 **My hopes. Today I hide. I must keep them small.**

 **Though I try to resist. I still want it all..**

 **I see swimming pools, living rooms, and aeroplanes.**

 **I see a quiet house, on the hill. And children's names.**

 **I see a quiet night, pour over us.. and take away.**

 **But everything is shuddering, and it's my mistake.**

 **Only fools fall for you! Only fools!**

 **Only fools do what I do! Only fools fall!**

Kuro turns off the somber music that plays, making me almost want to cry.

 _It reminds me of me.. I'm a fool. Only now do I realize I fell for Kuro. I fell for his kindness. I now inks what that phrase means. Of course everything is my mistake! I nearly tried to die and drag Kuro with me! I'm a dumbass fool! A complete idiot!_

We're at our dorm. I walk into the door, everything's the same. The door closes. I'm on the couch. I feel tears run down my face. The silences of tears. I start to whimper. Kuro notices and comes over. "You okay?" He says quietly. Resting my head on his chest to cry on. I shake my head no. "I was nearly going to make you kill yourself too! I'd never forgive myself! I forgot the damn phrase when I was about to fucking die! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" I say, scolding myself without second thought. "Pretty guys like you shouldn't be using such foul language now." He pats my head, he then kisses my scalp to make me feel better.

"Kuro.. No, Tetsurō.. you don't understand... I..." I hesitate for a moment. "I realize now I fell in love with you.." He looks at me with surprised eyes, but smiles at me. "I love you too." He says quietly. "Kenma. Why did you what to kill yourself?" He says to me. I don't say anything. "Oi! Look me in the eyes when I speak!" He lifts my head up from his chest. He kisses my lips. My lips were quivering from the crying. "You shouldn't be crying like that. It's not your fault." I look him in the eyes, I see he's dead serious. "I'm... sorry." I quietly say without much words. I look down again.

He brings my chin up, he then kisses me again, probably out of pity. But then I realize he adds his tongue with it. I open my eyes widely, surprised. He let's go of the kiss. "I know you love me. I love you too. Let me show you I forgive you, by following what you say for he rest of the day. Even if it includes my body. I'll allow it." He says, looking me in the eyes. I know he's dead serious.

A moment of silence.

"Bring me to the bed." I command him, seeing if he'll do what I ask him. He picks me up carefully, going to the my bed and placing me down carefully. He really will do it.

"Close the door." I keep commanding him. He closes the door.

"Undress." He starts to undress. He's really going to follow every one of my commands. I use my time to exmine his muscular body.

"Undress _me_ now." He looks at me for a moment.

"Are you sure, Kenma?" Kuroo really wants to do it. He's just checking.

He already knows my answer by my eyes, he starts to carefully undress me.

"Now... Fuck me. Fuck me until I really say for you to stop. Until then, fuck me, senseless." _What did I just say?_

Without knowing what I said. Without knowing my thoughts. I was already pinned down.

Kuroo licks his lips seductively, "I never thought you'd ask me in the world."

He kisses without second thought, wanting a taste of my everything. He then stops the kiss, our tongues leaving a thin line of salvia as our tongues part. He brings his tongue to my nipple, he starts to suck on my nipple as I let out a soft moan.

"A-ahh.." He smirks, going down to my throbbing erection. He licks the tip of my cock. I let out another soft moan.

"G-g-gahh... T-Tetsurō... don't tease me any longer.. follow my command.." I say, he smirks.

"Will do." He puts his cock in my erection, halfway through, I moan.

"Ahhh.."

He gets all the way in, thrusting crazily. I moan loudly, not being able to stop myself. "H-how — kyahh!" He thrusts right into a spot that feels amazingly good. He smiles.

"First time." Kuro says without regret. He starts to thrust into the spot that made me moan.

"T-Tetsurō.. you're gonna make me cum if you keep doing this.." I say, trying not to moan.

"Well, I might have to disobey one command." He starts to thrust even harder at the spot.

I moan loudly, "I-I'm going to c-cum!" Staying true to my word, I cum in Kuro. Some cum gets on my cheek. Kuro licks the cum off me cheek, licking it seductively and taking out his cock.

"Where do you want me to love you now?" Kuro says. I flip over myself, looking over my shoulder.

"H-here... I want you to violate everything I have..." I say, moaning when he puts his hard cock in my entrance. I arch my back from the pleasure he's giving me.

"H-harder...!" I wail to him. Kuro starts to go even harder. He's making me moan like crazy. The sensation feels so good, it's actually driving me _insane_ for him. He sees a small bit of a sweat form on the back of my neck, he leans forward and licks it. I moan even louder.

"F-fuck..! F-f-faster Tetsurō! I want you to v-violate me everywhere now!" I say, senseless. Only wanting to feel my pleasure even more from Kuro. He chuckles.

"What a greedy little kitten." He continues to follow my every command.

It's not long before we stop. We're both messes now.

"Round two?" He says, looking at me.

"Only if I get to violate you this time." I say without second thought. He nods. Throwing me on top of him.


End file.
